The new me
by pattyj
Summary: Sequel 'to the better twin' Even when she tries to change, he will always notice her.
1. My story

My name is trina west and this is my story.

My real name is Patricia Williamson.

i was adopted by the wests after a 9 month coma. everyone forgot me.

i had no one.

i wasn't loved and thats why i tried to commit suicide.

So when the wests adopted me, i felt wanted. so i made myself forget everyone i knew, including Eddie.

Eddies POV

The hospital said Patricia was released a week ago but they cant tell me where she is because its 'confidental information'.

she's my girlfriend and i haven't seen her in months!


	2. the cafe

My 'sister' Cassie comes in my room "Trina u coming to the cafe?"

"sure".

Patricia had now chaged a lot, from her name to her appearance, no one would recongnise her.

She dyed her long hair light brown, she wore lighter stylish clothes and lighter makeup. She changed for one reason, she diddnt want anyone to recognise her.

When they arrived at the cafe Cassie suggested they sing

"no" whined Patricia

"come on ive heard you sing, your amazing"

she thought long but said 'fine'

At Anubis house

"Eddie come on you need to get out of the house" Fabian demanded

"No i dont" he whined

"youre coming with us to the cafe get dressed."


	3. familiar

The boys arrived at the cafe just in time to see two girls going on stage to sing.

Eddie got a table whilst Fabain got drinks. The girls sang 'into you' by Paramore.

Eddie's pov

This song drove me crazy.

It reminded me of Patricia, it was our song.

The girls voices were amazing but one of the voices sounded familiar.

I faced her and saw she was staring at me but she quickly ran off the stage, i went after her.

Patricia's pov

Eddie was here, and Fabian. i couldn't help but stare at him.

He looked tired and his messy hair was ungeled but still sexy. When he looked at me i ran needing air. I sat on a bench outside, my eyes watering. Then i felt someones weight next to me, i turned and saw it was Eddie. Great.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked sincerely

"yeh, are you?"

" why wouldnt i be?" he said looking down

"i dont know, you just dont look okay"

"Well lots has happened, im Eddie by the way"

"im uh Trina"

"sounds familiar" he smiled slightly.

She knew what he meant, she smiled aswell but he noticed and said "what?" "oh nothing".


	4. She's alive?

The next day

Cassie went to Patricias room to check on her.

"Hey what happened to you yestaday, you ran straight out? "

oh i just freaked out i guess".

"Ok but you know if you ever wanna talk about anything then im here for you, ok?"

"Yeh thanks, there actually is something i should tell you"

"Ok go on" Cassie said unpaitently

"when i ran out yestaday a boy followed me and he was my boyfriend before, when i was Patricia"

"wow, ok did he recognise you?!"

"He said i looked familar but no" patricia looked down sadly, Cassie put her around around her "you must really miss him?" "Of couse i do, he thinks im dead or missing!" she exclaimed "whats his name?" "Eddie" "cute" Cassie responded "yeh he is".

The girls have been going to the cafe nearly every day just to chill and sing. Patricia wasnt as afraid anymore.

She went off the stage and sat down waiting for Cassie to get out the bathroom. She felt someone sit next to her, it was Eddie. She tensed, not knowing what to say or do.

" Hi" she said trying to sound normal

"Hey, i liked your song" of course he liked it, it was sick puppies she thought

"Thanks" she said smiling lightly, "is that it?" She asked impatiently

"Its just your eyes look familiar" he said staring

"Of course they do dufus - eh - i mean Eddie" she knew she messed up so she ran.

Realisation hit him.

"Patricia" Eddie called out, but it was too late shes gone.

This gave Eddie a clue, Trina West is Patricia Williamson?

Eddie ran back to Anubis feeling hopeful. Everyone was in the living room.

" Hey guys, Patricias alive" everyone gasped " i think i saw her".

" wait, what?" Murmers were heard from everyone. "Come to the cafe with me tomorrow and you can see for yourselves" Eddie convinced them.

" If its even her" Joy murmered.


End file.
